Enclave
by Kalincka
Summary: [Trailer SLG saison 6] Mathieu hurle, il hurle à s'en casser la voix, frappant de toutes ses forces contre la vitre invisible sans savoir que tout est vain. Et dans l'ombre, un sourire cruel se dessine en l'observant.


_Allons bon. Monsieur Sommet, il va falloir arrêter de nous faire ce genre de coup. Parce que moi, à chaque fois, mon inspiration s'emballe et je ne la contrôle plus ! C'est quand même flippant de voir à quel point SLG m'inspire sur le fandom webshows. Une vidéo, et pouf, trois heures plus tard, je poste._  
 _Vraiment flippant._

 _Bref, voici un petit OS librement inspiré de la dernière vidéo de notre cher Mathieu, le trailer de la saison 6 de SLG, donc **spoilers** pour qui ne l'aurait pas vu. (en plus il nous fout la hype de malade.)_

 ** _Disclaimer : SLG ne m'appartient pas, Mathieu de même, je ne fais qu'utiliser son personnage._**

 _Enjoy, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! o/_

* * *

— _LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR !_

Le cri était vain, mais pourtant, Mathieu le hurlait à pleins poumons, à s'en déchirer la gorge, tout en tapant des poings contre la surface du verre.

Il ne savait pas comment il en était arrivé là. Il se souvenait juste du canon du pistolet vissé dans sa bouche, des électrodes en ébullition sur son crâne à cet instant précis, et du coup de feu. La dernière émotion qu'il avait ressentie ?

La peur.

La peur de mourir, l'horrible sentiment d'impuissance en sentant le fou qui lui pressait son arme contre le palais, avec ce sourire de tueur accomplissant sa vengeance. L'angoisse sourde qui remontait sa poitrine, qui enserrait son cœur battant à un rythme affolé dans un étau de fer, les larmes qui s'étouffaient dans sa gorge sans pouvoir sortir, et l'horreur de savoir ce qui allait se passer.

Il avait vu la mort poser ses doigts décharnés sur son épaule, telle un vautour perché sur sa carcasse, et le schizophrène n'aurait su exprimer son épouvante à ce moment. Il avait eu envie de pleurer, crier, supplier, n'importe quoi qui aurait mis fin à son calvaire.

 _« Non, pitié, je veux pas mourir comme ça… Pitié… »_

Mais les miracles n'existaient pas, et le dernier son qui couvrit le rire horrible de son assassin fut le coup de feu brutal qui explosa sa cervelle.

Un poing s'abattit encore sur la vitre impénétrable, et son hurlement se répercuta dans un écho infini.

— _LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR !_

Le vidéaste ne voyait rien face à lui, uniquement cette surface lisse, neutre, sans personne de l'autre côté. Pourtant, il savait que quelqu'un l'écoutait, le voyait malgré tout. Il le _savait._ Comment aurait-il pu se retrouver ici, dans cet endroit, alors qu'il était censé être _mort ?_

 _Mort._

Il avait encore du mal à l'accepter. Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit et il n'arrivait pas à démêler le vrai du faux ; seulement, il se souvenait du coup de feu, qui le hantait comme le dernier fantôme de sa vie, et c'était la certitude qui lui prouvait qu'il n'était pas censé se trouver là.

Autour de lui, c'était le vide, le néant, et des vertiges le prenaient quand il baissait le regard : il ne savait distinguer le haut du bas, et ce mur invisible qu'il s'évertuait à frapper était son seul repère. Des grésillements troublaient parfois sa vision, des interférences semblables à celles des radios cherchant une station sur laquelle se caler, et ses oreilles bourdonnaient comme après un atterrissage d'avion.

— _LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR !_

Ses forces le quittaient peu à peu, il le sentait ; et un rire sarcastique retentissait dans sa tête avec de plus en plus d'intensité, sans qu'il ne sache s'il l'imaginait ou non. Quelqu'un – qu'il s'agisse de son subconscient ou une quelconque voix extérieure – se moquait de ses efforts, de plus en plus vains, de plus en plus futiles.

Désespéré, il posa presque délicatement un poing sur la surface, comme s'il avait peur de la casser après toutes ces tentatives inutiles.

— _Laissez-moi sortir !_

Il eut au moins l'énergie de transmettre sa volonté dans son interjection, mais ça ne servait à rien. Personne ne l'entendait, et quand bien même il y avait bien un être qui l'observait, une entité regardant son mal-être croissant, il n'était certainement pas de son côté.

— _Je vous en supplie…_

Ça y était, il suppliait. Comme lorsque l'arme était dans sa bouche, comme lorsqu'il avait vu la mort en face de lui, aiguisant déjà sa faux pour cueillir sa vie qui voulait encore continuer son chemin dans le monde.

Les sanglots qu'il s'efforçait de refouler franchirent ses lèvres tremblantes, et il déplia ses doigts contre la vitre, les pressant de tout son poids contre la vitre polie comme du métal et sûrement toute aussi dure.

— _S'il vous plaît… S'il vous plaît… Faites-moi sortir…_

Il se revoyait sur cette chaise, sa fin approchant à petits pas. Il ressentait les électrodes chauffer et le transporter dans cet endroit qu'il haïssait peu à peu de tout son être, endroit froid, vide, sans vie.

C'était donc ça, la mort, pour lui ?

C'était pire que tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer.

Rien, le néant, et lui, rien que lui, avec ses yeux pour pleurer et sa voix pour supplier.

Mathieu tenta de se reprendre, autant mentalement que physiquement, mais ce fut vain ; les larmes coulaient en un torrent impossible à stopper, et ses membres tremblaient petit à petit, menaçant de se dérober sous lui à tout moment. Il essaya de parler une nouvelle fois, mais n'y arriva pas, et se laissa lentement glisser au sol, animal blessé par une flèche mortelle.

Il posa son front contre la vitre, désemparé, seul, vide comme cette pièce sans visage. La surface était froide, dénuée de toute aspérité, comme…

Comme un écran d'ordinateur.

Il rouvrit ses paupières, qu'il avait fermées par réflexe pour stopper ses sanglots, et écarquilla les yeux face à cette révélation. Mû par son instinct, il colla totalement sa tête sur le mur transparent, et encadra son visage des deux côtés par ses mains posées à plat. Il ne tenait plus compte de ses joues trempées, et son désespoir s'évanouit soudainement.

L'espace d'un instant, il crut voir son reflet dans le verre. Deux orbes bleus perçantes, luisant d'une teinte surnaturelle, et Mathieu pensa que cela ne pouvait pas être lui, parce qu'il n'avait pas de prunelles aussi vives.

Mais aussi parce qu'il crut voir l'ombre d'un sourire, un sourire cruel, médisant et dévoilant toutes les dents de son propriétaire ; et que dans son état, Mathieu n'était pas capable de _sourire_.

Alors, il fronça les sourcils, une énergie sourde prenant possession de son être. Il ne détourna pas le regard, se plongeant même un peu plus dans ces lacs de glace impitoyables, et une audace lui vint.

Lentement, ses doigts se résorbèrent, reformant deux poings identiques.

Sa voix se transforma en un chuchotement, un chuchotement impérieux, vibrant de rage et d'une volonté nouvelle alors qu'il laissait éclater sa haine :

— _Laissez-moi sortir._


End file.
